Solid oxide fuel cells operate at elevated temperatures requiring the use of an insulation between the fuel cell components and an outside environment. Known insulating materials include refractory insulations and other fibrous and ceramic based insulation materials. However, such insulations are typically mechanically weak and do not have sufficient structural rigidity for supporting other members. Additionally, the insulating materials are not airtight and are permeable to gas.
There is therefore a need in the art for an insulation assembly that may be utilized in conjunction with a fuel cell that has an improved mechanical robustness capable of supporting other components. There is also a need in the art for an insulation for use with a fuel cell that has sufficient structural rigidity to provide shock resistance and mechanical dampening characteristics. There is further a need in the art for an insulation for a fuel cell that is gas impermeable for sealing gases within the fuel cell.